The purpose of this study is to determine the appropriate dose of the investigational drugs, Tomudex and 5-Iodo-2'-Deoxyuridine (IdUrd) when given together on a once every-three-week schedule to pts with advanced solid tumor cancers. The side effects experienced with the drugs and how the body uses and removes IdUrd to be studied, also.